Going Under
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Oneshot. Kyo's depressed since Tohru chose Yuki over him. But will he be able to open up to an unexpected girl? R


Author's note: I hope you like this fic. It took me a while to write it. Yes it's a oneshot. I didn't lie in the summary. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

_I deserve everything that's happened to me. I didn't deserve a family, not a full one atleast. I didn't deserve Tohru, that's why she picked Yuki. Kagura got tired of me being deppressed all the time and finally gave up on me. It surprised me that she would just leave like that. Now I sit here on the roof thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. Sometimes I wonder if I'd be missed if I killed myself, but I don't deserve the peace that comes with death. I'm just the stupid cat who got tricked by that damn rat. _I thought bitterly.

"Kyo? Are you up there?" Tohru called.

"What do you want?"

"Shigure wants to talk to you."

I sighed and got off the roof. I went into Shigure's room and found him balancing a pen on his lip. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Kyo. You got a letter," he said waving the letter around. I took it and walked away.

When I got to my room I opened it.

_Kyo,_

_I can't believe you're already going to be eighteen. I'm glad you don't hate me for showing Tohru your true form. Anyway, I'm coming to visit you in a week. Shigure told me you were a little deppressed. See you then._

"Master..." I smiled and looked at the date. "Shigure! You gave me this a week late!"

"Whoops, sorry Kyo," Shigure sang.

I desperatly ran around my room trying to clean up. Once I was finished the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door to find the yankee and psychic starring back at me. "Oh, its you two," I said disappointed and let them in.

"Wow, what a nice greeting," Arisa said.

"You were expecting him...weren't you," Hanajima said. She always could freak me out.

"Tohru, your friends are here!" I yelled so she'd come and save me from them.

"Come up to my room," Tohru instructed them. They walked up to her room, but Arisa looked back at me before disappearing up the stairs. I didn't think much of it and decided to wait for my master outside.

I was on the roof when I heard Tohru open the window. "Do you like him? That would be wonderful!" Tohru said.

"No, he just seemed sad," it was Arisa talking now.

"His electrical signals were a bit off..." Hanajima said.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's not like he'll let anyone help him. Yuki's even worried, he won't admit it, but I can tell by how he looks at Kyo."

"He's closer than you think..." Hanajima said.

I tensed and jumped off the roof, landing on my feet. "You're still reckless I see."

"Master!" I said when I saw him.

"Good to see you too Kyo," he said.

"Come on," I said turning around. I looked up at the window and saw Arisa staring back at me. We starred at each other for a while, we weren't glarring...just looking into each others eyes.

"Kyo...you okay?" Master asked from behind me.

"Sorry...I got distracted. Follow me, I'll show you to your room," I said entering the house. I led him up to my room. "You can have my room."

"Thank you." He put his things down and looked at me, "if you don't mind I'd like a word with Shigure."

I nodded and he left for Shigure's room. I looked out the window, _why was that damn yankee staring at me like that?_

"Kyo, dinner's almost ready, you should come down and join us," Tohru said in my door way.

I stood and followed her downstairs. She took her seat next to Yuki. which left the only other available seat next to Arisa. "Sit down Kyo," Tohru said motioning for the empty space.I looked at Arisa and cautiously sat down. She didn't even glance at me. "Well, dig in!" Tohru said.

Dinner went by fast and it was soon time for us all to go to our rooms. I stayed in the living room as I watched the others go to their rooms.

"Aren't you gonna sleep orange top?" Arisa asked softly.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Wait didn't you give your room away?"

"So what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

I watched as she walked away. _Strange, _I thought.

When I woke up the next morning I heard people talking around me. I listened but kept my eyes shut.

"So, I see Kyo has a little admirer," Shigure said.

"She must of come down in the middle of the night to check on him," Tohru said.

_What the hell are they talking about?_ I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt something slide off my shoulder so I looked at it and saw Arisa's jacket on me like a sheet. "How'd..." I began but Tohru cut me off.

"I put it on you so you wouldn't get cold. I didn't realize it was Uo's...it was just so late and I was tired-" Tohru lied.

"Oh..." I said handing her the jacket. She took it and ran upstairs. Shigure looked at me and started laughing. "What!" I asked getting angry.

"It looks like someone mopped the floor with your hair,"

"He has a point," Yuki said walking in.

"Shut up ya damn rat!" I yelled, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh...you fixed your hair?" Thoru said smiling, "And here I made Uo and Hana get up to see it."

I looked at Arisa and our eyes locked again. She had her hair up so I could see into her eyes without her hair in the way. _Since when does she have gray eyes..._ I thought getting lost in them. She looked nervous. I didn't understand why though.

"You two having fun?" Yuki asked.

"Shut up," I said getting up and leaving to my refuge on the roof. _Why does she keep looking at me like that._

"Kyo, come here for a second," master called. I jumped down from the roof and stood infront of him. I could feel the others watching. I glanced at them but he began to talk, "I want to see if you've been training Kyo. Something tells me you haven't."

"Do we really have to do this infront of everyone?" I asked quietly.

"Haru is here and he wishes to challenge you."

"Heh," I said smirking, "Bring it on then!"

Haru stepped out from behind everyone. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Of course I'd say that! It's an easy win and easy training, why would anyone pass it up?"

"I won't be that easy to beat Kyo," Haru said starting to turn into black Haru. _Come on turn already...it's the only way you don't hold back, _I thought.

"It'll be like kicking a baby's ass."

"I'd like to see you try!"

_Almost there, _I thought. "Kyo don't make him change..." Yuki tried to warn me.

"He couldn't beat me even if I was on the edge of death," I gloated.

"Bastard!" Haru yelled, now fully changed into black Haru. He charged at me and tried to punch me. I dodged and punched him. He fell back a bit and came back at me with a roundhouse kick. It made contact but I recovered quickly and struck back with an uppercut. He had bit his lip and was bleeding, but that didn't stop him. He came at me with a left hook but instead hit me with a right jab. I groaned when he made contact. It felt like he broke one of my ribs. I didn't stop though. I came back at him and kicked him in the face. He flew back and laid on the floor.

He groaned and looked at me, "Okay Kyo, you win."

"Damn right!" I said then held my side. "You've gotten stronger though," I said through clenched teeth. He smiled and I started coughing. I spit blood out of my mouth.

"Let me look at you Kyo," master said. He pressed on my ribs and I yelped in pain. "Tohru, call Hatori."

"Mmhmm," she nodded and ran to the phone.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," I said.

"Did I really hit you that hard?" Haru said softer.

"He said he's on his way," Tohru said.

"I don't need a doctor. I'm fine."

"Lay down in your bed until Hatori gets here, understand?" master asked.

"Yes," I said going to my room. Getting up the stairs had to be the hardest part. Everytime I moved up one step it hurt worse. I finally laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.

Hatori came in and started inspecting me. "He has a bruised rib, it'll heal in three weeks. Until then stay in bed."

"Three weeks!" I yelled.

"Yes, three weeks. Now I have to get back to the main house, Akito seems to have caughten something. Goodbye, and remember, stay in bed."

Later that night I woke up because I had fallen asleep after Hatori left. There was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said.

Arisa entered, "I brought you up some food."

"Thanks..." I said sitting up slowly.

She put the meal infront of me and sat across from me while I began eating it. "You were amazing out there..." she said.

"You were watching?"

"Yeah...everyone was."

"Oh," I said continuing to eat. We sat in silence for a while then I said, "you know...you should wear your hair back more often. You shouldn't hide your eyes."

"What..." She said nervously.

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

She smiled and waited for me to finish eating. When I did she took the plates and stood up. She walked to the door and turned back to me. "Get some rest orange top." Then she left. I smiled and laid back down. I soon fell asleep again.

The next day master woke me up. "Kyo I have to go, but I'll call you to check in on you. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," I said as I watched him walk away.

Then Arisa came into my room again. "Hey orange top, how'd you sleep?" She was wearing her hair up again.

I smirked and said, "Fine, how 'bout you yankee?"

"Perfect." She sat down infront of me and pulled out some cards. "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure," I said and started to sit up.

She pushed me back down and said, "Stay down, you still need to rest. Haru almost kicked your ass."

"Shut up," I said lying back down.

We played but soon started arguing in the middle of a game. "Thoes are not the rules!"

"Yes they are yankee!"

"Do you want me to kick your ass too!"

"Ha! Like you could!"

"If you weren't hurt already I swear I would!" she yelled putting her cards down and leaving.

I sighed and looked out the window again. _I can't stand her...and yet why do I feel like time stops whenever I look in her eyes. _Yuki walked into my room and looked down at me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Since when do you care?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah...I am."

"It must be because of Miss. Uotani then."

"What?"

"Well...the last time Haru did this to you, you didn't start feeling better until the sixth day of recovery. It's only the second day and you look and feel better."

"It...It has nothing to do with her ya damn rat."

"You're a stupid cat. You can't even admit you're feelings for her."

"Don't call me a stupid cat!"

"Stupid cat..." Yuki said slowly.

"That's it!" I started to leap for him but he held me down.

"You can't strain yourself...remember Tohru's friends are here."

"I know that."

"So...you do have feelings for her."

"What? I never said that."

"You never denied it either."

"Would you just leave!"

"Fine,"

I watched Yuki leave and cursed him more in my head. Arguing with him must of taken more out of me than I thought because I fell asleep soon after he left.

The next two weeks went by like that. Arisa and me playing card games. Yuki and me arguing, like always. And Tohru making me food. I didn't know why Arisa kept coming over...not that I minded. Hatori was going to come over today to look over my condition again. When he got here he immediatly started looking me over.

"Hmm...you seem fine now." He started to pack up his things. "You can get up and walk around now."

I got up and my legs felt like jello, sure I had gotten up now and then to go to the bathroom but I always had someone help me there and help me back. Standing up on my own was a new thing to me. "Woah," I said as I fell back down. Arisa laughed at me and I glared at her. I tried to get up again, this time with Hatori's help. I succeeded and stood on my own.

"I'll be going now," Hatori said leaving.

"So you're all better now, huh Kyo?" Arisa said.

"Yeah I'm...wait, you just called me Kyo."

"So..."

"You've never said my name before...you've always called me orange top or something like that."

"I didn't know it meant that much to you. If you want I can go back to calling you that."

"No, don't, I like it when you say my name." I smiled.

She blushed and put her head down, "I should get going, see you."

"Bye," I said as I watched her leave.

"Kyo, can you come down here for a minute?" Shigure called.

I went downstairs and found him sitting at the table with Tohru and Yuki. "What's going on?"

"Yuki has informed us of your little attraction to Arisa." Shigure smirked. I started to talk but he cut me off. "We think it's great, of course there is the small dillema of you two hugging. I'm sure she'd be surprised if she goes to hug you and a cat is suddenly in her arms," he joked.

"She could be fine with it, I was," Tohru added.

"She's nothing like you Tohru," Yuki said holding Tohru's hand.

"Since when do you have the right to tell people how I feel when I haven't even said it!" I yelled at Yuki.

"It's obvious-"

"You damn rat! I thought you had changed but you haven't! You're still the good for nothing rat I always thought you were!"

"Kyo-" Shigure began.

"Shut up!" I said running out of the house and into the woods.

It started to rain by the time I started to go back home. I was shivering from the cold air. When I got there I slid the back door open to find Arisa and Tohru talking. Arisa blushed when she saw me and turned away. I looked at her for a moment and continued up to my room. When I got there I noticed my shirt was sticking to my chest. I smirked and went to change.

"Kyo, someone's been waiting for you," Shigure sang from outside my door.

"Leave me alone," I replied.

"Come on Kyo, you're just gonna let the poor girl sit there all night?"

"She can leave if she wants to but I'm not going down there."

"A beautiful young lady is sitting downstairs waiting for you and all you can do is sit up here and mope? Alas, the hope for the romance of the future is dim! We'll never see another Romeo and Juliet, or Tristen and Isolede again!" He said dramatically.

"If it'll make you stop talking like that then fine I'll go downstairs," I said annoyed.

"Ah, the hope is brighter now!" He walked away singing as I opened my door.

I walked downstairs and went to where Arisa and Tohru had been. When I walked in Tohru instantly got up and left saying something about food in the oven. I sat down across from her and I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing makeup...it was the first time in the two years that I'd known her. It startled me...a lot.

"Something wrong?"

"No...nothing. It's just...you're wearing makeup."

"I know..." she paused and added, "should I not be?"

"You can wear it whenever you want, it's not like it matters to me."

"Hmm..." she said looking over to the door Tohru had left through.

"So, why'd you come here?"

"Tohru invited me, she said she wanted to talk."

"Oh," I said looking at the same door.

"I think I'm gonna go though," she said standing.

"Oh, okay," I said standing with her. We walked to the door and I opened it for her. She paused in the doorway and hugged me before I could move. I changed into a cat infront of her eyes. She dropped to her knees in shock.

"What..." she began but stopped.

"Kyo..." Tohru said when she saw me infront of her.

"What the hell are you!" Arisa yelled.

I winced at her words and ran out of the house. I stayed behind the house, I could hear Tohru try to calm Arisa down. Nothing worked, she kept saying I was a freak and that she never wanted to see me again. I heard Shigure calling Hatori and explaining things to him. Not long after there was a knock at the door.

"Arisa Uotani?" Hatori asked. She looked up at him. He placed his hand over her eyes and said, "everything will be normal again." A light flashed and she fell back. I was still in my cat form because of the rain and stress I was going through. He had erased her memory. It'd be back to how it used to be.

_I shouldn't of come down stairs. I should've just let Shigure keep bugging me. I never should've gotten close to her. _Tears began to fill my eyes. _I knew I didn't deserve her._ I felt the walls I had built around my emotions start to come back. I knew I'd go back to being bitter and deppressed. I stood out in the rain and felt each drop fall on me like tears. I gave one last look at Arisa before Yuki and Shigure carried her up to Tohru's room. Tohru looked at me and came over to me. She picked me up and held me.

"I'm sorry Kyo," she whispered. I layed limp in her arms and wished I was dead. I wanted the sweet release that death could bring me. But I knew it wouldn't be so kind to me. I didn't deserve kindness...I was the cat.


End file.
